


The Beginning

by Highlady_ofbooks



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlady_ofbooks/pseuds/Highlady_ofbooks
Summary: Elain decides to give Lucien a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to get to know Lucien better.” I said.

 

Azriel blinked - the only sign of surprise he showed. “Is there a reason that prompted this?” He asked politely.

 

“It’s just…” I paused, trying to find a way to express what I felt. “At first, I thought he wasn’t a good person because of what happened at Hybern. Feyre already explained that he made some mistakes, but it was still hard to accept the idea that there is goodness in him.”

 

“Lucien Vanserra is a good male.” Azriel reassured, smiling softly. “He is nothing like his brothers or father.”

 

“After seeing how he acted on his own, I figured. The first real encounter I had with him, he was very kind to me. And now… now I want to know him - the real Lucien.”

 

“He’s in the library if you wish to see him now.” 

 

“I think I will.” Elain said. Elain walked over to the doors leading back into the townhouse, pausing before stepping in. “Azriel?”

 

The man in question looked up.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever said it before, but thank you. You helped me a great deal, both before and after the war. You helped me think for myself and make my own decisions, and for that I feel I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Elain.” Azriel answered. “I was only helping out another friend.”

 

* * *

 

Elain stepped into the warm library where she spotted Lucien curled up on a navy blue armchair. He looked up when a floorboard creaked under her step.

 

“Rhys should fix that.” Elain said, using the creaky board as an entrance into the conversation she wanted to have with him.

 

“He really should.” Lucien said. He looked like there was so much more he wanted to say, but held back the words. A tense silence filled the air; tension formed from awkward encounters the pair had and the fact that there was a bond between them neither mentioned aside from Lucien’s outburst.

 

“Lucien,” Elain started. “I was wondering if we could, um, talk.” At those words, Lucien perked up. He tried to keep from showing too much emotion, but Elain could see the battle within him: Should he have hope or prepare himself for rejection?

 

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Lucien waved his hand, indicating how anyone could walk in on their conversation at anytime.

 

“I think that would be best.”

 

Lucien offered Elain his arm. Elain could think of only one place where no would enter unannounced, and promptly blushed at the thought.

 

“We could to my room?” She offered. “No one will come in without permission.”

 

Now it was Lucien’s turn to blush. “Are you sure?” 

 

Elain nodded in response and the pair headed up to her room. The tension was increasing between the two, and being in the same room together made it worse.

 

“So what did you want to discuss?” Lucien asked.

 

“Us.” One word, two letters, that can change everything between the two.

 

A sharp intake of breath. “Okay.” Lucien sat on the edge of a chair, as if preparing himself to leave as soon as possible.

 

Elain felt her heart thundering. She considered beating around the bush, but figured she should be straight with him. 

 

“I want to give us a chance.”

 

Lucien’s body went rigid. Hope filled his eyes. A different kind of tension filled the room - a tension brought forth by the mating bond between them.

 

“Are you sure?” Lucien asked quietly - so quietly it broke her heart - as if he wanted to be sure he was not dreaming.

 

“I’m sure. I want to know the real you, and then… and then we’ll see.”

 

At last, Lucien smiled. His smile could have shone bright in the darkest of times. Hope, joy, love, and other indiscernible emotions beamed in his russet eye. 

 

Elain herself felt a spark of something. She was optimistic for what the future had in store, and hoped that her seer powers would not spoil any moments between them by showing her visions of what will happen.

 

She wanted her chance at love to be unpredictable.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain has a surprise for Lucien 450 years after she decided to give them a chance.

Everyday Elain thanked the Mother for leading her to Lucien. All her life, she had dreamt of having a beautiful love story, much like the ones in Nesta’s romance novels, like what Feyre and Rhys had. She thought she had it with Grayson, but when he rejected her because of who she was… Elain realized that they would never work if he couldn’t love her unconditionally and accept her no matter what. Her love fairytale story laid with her mate.

 

“Luc, can you please bring those hydrangeas over here?” Elain asked Lucien.

 

“Of course,” Lucien answered with that dazzling smile of his. They spent a lot of time together in the townhouse garden. It soon became a special place for them, so when they moved into their home, Elain and Lucien built one in their yard.

 

The two worked in silence with the occasional laughter coming from both of them when Lucien would send a flower joke down the bond.

 

“Lucien!” 

 

Elain and Lucien looked up to find Feyre waving from the gate of their picket fence.

 

“I have to go, love. I’ll come home as soon as I can.” Lucien said, blowing a kiss to Elain.

 

“Bye, Luc!” Elain called.

 

When Feyre and Lucien were out of sight, Elain ripped off her gloves and dashed inside their home where she would get everything prepared for the surprise. Elain made a mental note to thank her sister again for taking Lucien around Velaris while she cooked his favorite meals.    
  


As the apple pie baked, Elain went upstairs where she unlocked the room Lucien believed to be her “sanctuary from annoying males”. He agreed to never enter unless given permission. In reality, the room was a nursery. The furniture was set and the walls were painted in autumn tones. 

 

Even if Lucien was no longer a part of the Autumn Court, it was a part of him, and there were aspects of it he liked. One being the food, another being fall colors. Soft shades of brown, green, red, yellow, and orange were chosen and painted to look like a forest. The walls were done by Feyre of course; Elain would trust no one else with the job.

 

She quickly wrapped a small, plush fox worn by use. The stuffed animal belonged to Lucien and was a gift from his mom who was now the High Lady of Day Court. When she and Helion came to the Night Court to explain Lucien’s true parentage to him shortly after the war was over, his mother had pulled Elain aside to give her the toy. She explained that it was Lucien’s and she saved it to give to his offspring if he were to have any.

 

Now it would belong to their son or daughter.

* * *

 

“Elain!” Lucien called a few hours later. “I’m home!”

 

Elain rushed to meet Lucien at the door.

 

“Hello, Lucien!” She greeted merrily, placing a kiss on his lips. “How was it?”

 

“It was good! We spent forever in the artist’s quarter, though. Feyre kept gushing about the different paintings. When we went into some store, I was praying to the Mother that someone would come save me! She kept asking my opinion on what paints to get.”

 

“Was it really so bad?” Elain asked, knowing full well how bad it could be.

 

“Yes! Feyre asked me if I thought she should get ruby red paint or crimson red paint. How was I supposed to know? They were all red!” Lucien cried in fond exasperation.

 

“Now you know not to go to any art store with Feyre.” Elain laughed before walking to the dining room. “Now follow me! I have a surprise for you!”

 

At that, Lucien perked up. At first, he had been wary of surprises of any sort but after a few…  _ delicious  _ unexpected gifts, Lucien became more welcoming of them.

 

Upon walking into the dining room, Lucien was gifted with the aromatic scents of apple pie, pot roast, roasted vegetables, and more. His mouth watered at the sight of everything laid out on the table. He immediately started piling his plate with large amounts of each dish.

 

“Lucien,” Elain giggled. “You aren’t going to be able to eat that much!”

 

“Watch me.” He already started shoveling food into his mouth.

 

Rolling her eyes ate her mate’s actions, Elain got her own plate. Their dinner was filled with conversation and every second that ticked by made Elain more anxious. Although she knew that Lucien wanted to have children - kids he could be a good father towards, unlike Beron was to him - couldn’t control her nerves. 

 

“That was delicious, Love,” Lucien said when he finally finished the food on his plate.

 

“Thank you, Luc. I still can’t believe you ate everything!”

 

“I told you I would.” Lucien gave her a smug smile. A beat of silence passed. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel fine. Why?”

 

“It’s just… lately, you’ve been throwing up a lot. I know you told me not to worry, but I do. I can also see something’s off with you right now. And you’re shutting me out through the bond.” Lucien tapped against her mental shield for emphasis. Usually, Elain always left a spot in her shield open for Lucien, but she’s been keeping that part closed recently.

 

“I’m okay, Lucien. There’s another surprise I have for you.” Elain hurried up the stairs before Lucien could say another word. She grabbed the wrapped box and rushed back down in a matter of seconds thanks to her fae speed. “Here. Open it.”

 

The box itself seemed plain from the outside, the only decoration being the flower-themed wrapping paper and red bow. Lucien slowly undid the red ribbon and peeled of the gift-wrap then opened the box. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Lucien said, pulling out the toy. “How do you have this? I haven’t seen Mr. Fox since I was a bab-” He cut off abruptly, beginning to dawn understanding and hope. “Elain, are you- are we-” 

 

Elain nodded, tears welling in her rich brown eyes. Lucien closed the gap between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Say it. I want to hear you say it.” He breathed.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Lucien let out a shaky breath, getting on his knees. He placed a gentle kiss on her flat belly.

 

“Hello, little one. I’m your daddy.” Lucien whispered.

 

Elain wiped away her tears of joy. “And I’m your mommy.” She added.

 

Nine months later, Elain gave birth to a girl named Rose.

 

Elain never stopped thanking the Mother for granting her this fate.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tumblr: bookaholic1012


End file.
